


A Lycan Among Wolves

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper), Mermaid_Failbetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Direwolf Derek, S01E01, The Direwolf pups, WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid_Failbetter/pseuds/Mermaid_Failbetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E01, Derek as a Direwolf, shows up and saves a pup from nearly getting killed by Theon. He gives the pups to the group and basically follows them. This will most likely be turned into a few chaptered story.</p><p>Season 1, Episode 1, of Game Of Thrones. I was a tad bored and this was an idea from a while ago. Mermaid_Failbetter was the author that gave me the idea to write this. And I thoroughly enjoyed :) I'll probably turn this into a Derek/Robb thing eventually since that's one of the pairings I work with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lycan Among Wolves

 

He saw them from the trees, staying low and out of sight, watching as they examined the carcass of a dead stag. Its body was ripped to shreds from the stomach and it was covered in maggots and insects that ate away at the skin, muscles and entrails.

He was worried and anxious. He came barrelling from his hunt because he’d heard a dying howl of a Direwolf, a creature not that different from him. He was a Lycan, and the form of his wolf grew to the size of a fully grown Direwolf. He wasn’t that big yet, but he was still growing.

He’d caught the scent of the wolf and followed it, stopping just before passing the dirt path because of the humans. He could still smell her, just passed the group. He could hear the sounds of faint whining and yipping from what he could imagine as pups, young Direwolf pups. He needed to get to them, protect them from the men. They wouldn’t survive without a mother and they definitely won’t if they humans got their hands on them.

“What is it?” he zoned back in as he heard one of the humans speak, the question directed at the man that was getting closer and closer to the body.

“Mountain lion?” another asked, gesturing to the wounds, questioning what might have done it.

“No mountain lion in these woods,” the man at the front answered, scanning the creature over and over again. Derek watched intently, being careful not to make a sound when he saw the man’s eyes suddenly stop on the mess that led off the path, the mess that had followed where the wolf assumed the Direwolf went after taking the stag down. The human followed the bloody path, gradually stepping away from the body until he reached the downhill path off of the road. The others slowly following behind him.

Once they were a good distance away Derek started to follow as well, staying far enough away that he wouldn’t be noticed. He kept himself hidden in the trees and shrubbery, tailing them until he finally saw the Direwolf, dead and covered in blood. He saw the helpless pups as well, still feeding off of their mother that just lay there lifelessly. He could hear the faint shuffling of another pup a few feet away from the body, hidden out of sight.

The humans just stared, fear, shock, hate, alarm and confusion oozing from them. Derek could easily tell who felt what. Obviously the child was in fear of the massive wolf, but alarmed by something else, probably the pups. The man that was crouched in front of the body was alarmed and confused. The dark haired boy, considerably older than the child, seemed calm, same as the older boy off to the side. The one closer to the body and the leader, the rat faced boy felt hate and fear. The old man at the back, and closest to Derek was calm on the outside, but he could feel the slight fear that grew in him.

“It’s a freak,” the Lycan needed almost all of his effort to hold back a snarl or growl. The boy made him angry, made the fur of his scruff and back stand. Direwolves were beautiful creatures. Derek had been raised alongside them, his entire family had been raised with them. It’s said that Lycan were evolved from the massive wolves and they now represented them.

“It’s a Direwolf,” the man that led scanned the body over and then turned to the eldest of the group, the old man that stood directly in front of Derek. They seemed to share a look, as if communicating by their eyes. He soon turned back, gazing at the large wolf and then reaching out to pull the broken stag horn from its throat. Derek at least knew how she died now.

“There are no Direwolves south of the wall,” one of the older boys spoke, seeming to speak from books or fact, knowing the history of the North. Though he’d been right, there hadn’t been for many years.

“Now there are five,” six, the Lycan corrected in his mind, still able to hear the young pup off to the side. The human that spoke before, the older one, was standing not that far from it. “Want to hold it?” Derek snapped his head to the boy with black hair after hearing the slightly high-pitched yip, holding back his growl as he saw him pick up one of the pups and hand it to the child.

The boy stroked the pups soft fur, brushing his gloves through.

“Where will they go?” he asked the leader, most likely the father, since their scents were alike, same with the oldest boy. The dark haired boys scent was similar as well, but it wasn’t as strong as the two others. “Their mothers dead,” he stated softly, gradually wrapping the pup in his cloak.

“They don’t belong down here,” the old man in front of him said, his voice raspy and rough.

“Utter a quick death. They won’t last without their mother,” the leader ordered and Derek’s hackles rose, his heartbeat speeded.

“Right, give it here,” when he saw the rat faced boy close in of the child holding the pup, his hand reaching out and grabbing the young creature by its scruff Derek let out a loud snarl and stepped from the shrubbery, his fangs and claws bare and his eyes changing to a bright blue while they were completely focused on the boy and the pup. He heard the swords being drawn and saw the group spread apart and away from him from the corners of his eyes, but he kept his sight on the boy, stopping a few feet away because of the weapons trained on him, his growl getting louder and louder.  

When it came to pups, when it came to ‘motherless’ pups, the rules of the wild, the rules of the wolves changed, they were either cared for or killed. Derek had no family now, meaning no females to care for them, and the mother was dead, but he couldn’t kill the pups, it wasn’t in his blood or conscience. He only had one option, a very risky option, and hopefully the leader would approve.

“A live one,” he heard the old man mutter to himself, his voice shaken.

“Is it the father?” the oldest boy, the son he assumed, asked with a slight hitch in his tone.

“No, the coat and size is wrong. This wolf is completely black, none of the pups have a dark enough shade in their furs. And it’s slightly smaller than a fully grown Dire, it’s young, considerably younger than the mother. It may be a very distant relative or not related at all,” the old man spoke again, seeming to have all the knowledge.

“Put... the pup... down...” the black haired boy ordered calmly, his weapon out and trained on him, but his eyes were focused on the rat faced boy as well.

The boy did as he was told and gradually lowered his hand, carefully dropping the pup on a very grassy patch on the ground. He then slowly stepped away and around him, Derek’s eyes still on him as he stopped next to the oldest son. He gave one last growl at him and turned back to the pup, hearing it yelp and bark with a high-pitch. He stepped over to it and leaned his snout close in, feeling the pup respond by sniffing at the end of his nose and then barking. They were still so young, so naive that they wouldn’t know the difference between their mother and him, not yet. They didn’t know the dangers of the world they’d been brought into.

It was time to see if the leader, the father would allow what he had planned. He took a step forward and gripped the pups’ scruff between his sharp teeth, lifting the light ball of fluff from the ground. He glanced over to the child, seeing and feeling the fear. There was an underlining of curiosity there as well, as if he wanted to know more or wanted to see what he would do next.

He stepped closer to the boy, holding the pup out. He halted when the leaders arm came out and protected the boy behind him. Derek almost sighed at the reaction and continued the last few steps, sitting down once he was close with the pup still held between his teeth. He stared expectedly at the child, watching the emotion of awe in his eyes while he stared back. The boy had so many emotions and he seemed to shift from each quickly, from fear, to surprise, to awe.

“Father,” he said quietly and stepped to the side of the arm hesitantly, standing in front of the man now, who seemed overly protective and was trying to hold back his body from shielding him again.

The boy uncertainly reached out his arms, getting closer and closer. Derek didn’t move. He waited until the pup was held in the childs hands before he let go of the light fur of the pups scruff. The Lycan watched as the boy embraced the small creature, a smile gradually appearing on his face and he turned to look at his father. Said man just stared in disbelief, his eyes wide, his mouth slightly agape, his body was tense and his grip on his sword almost faltered.

Derek released a quiet huff and turned to the rest of the pups, reaching up to grip one by the scruff with his teeth. He turned and walked towards the dark haired boy, the boy who stared in awe as he sat in front of him and held out another little pup. The human had seemed to catch on to what he’d been doing, even though it was the second wolf child he held out. The boy caught on quick to his plan and sheathed his sword, reaching down to grip the pup and hold it. The Lycan went to do the same again with the third when they began speaking.

“Lord Stark,” the dark haired boy called, and Derek glanced to who he’d been talking to, the leader. He suddenly realised who the man was. “There’re five pups,” six he corrected mentally. “One for each of the Stark children. The Direwolf is a sigil of your house, you were meant to have them,”

It was silent for a few seconds, all heads turning to the Lord and Derek stared as well, locking eyes with the man who stared back while contemplating his next move. He was more than sure that he’d accept the idea what with there being three, including Derek, against one and as well as the way the dark haired human had worded it.

The Lord huffed. “You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves,” he growled and walked off, the older man following close behind. Derek stepped back and watched as the dark haired boy handed his pup to the rat faced one and stepped forward to pass along the last few. The Lycan’s heart warmed at the sight of the boys holding the pups, the eldest one grinning at one as it nipped at him playfully.

Derek hearing caught the sound of the last pup and then turned back to watch as the humans began to leave, the dark boy leaving empty handed, but his loud bark stopped them and they spun around. The Lucan strode over to the bushes and found the runt of the litter, the pup struggling slightly. He reached out and grabbed the pup by its scruff and brought it out into the open.

Derek carefully stepped over to the boy and held out the child, letting go once the pup was held tight in the humans’ hands.

“Ah, runt of the litter. That one’s yours Snow,” the Lycan let out a faint growl and saw the rat flinch at the noise. He then turned to the older boy, seeing the amused rise in his brow.

“It’s almost as if the creature understood you, Greyjoy,”

“Doubt it, it’s a dumb animal,” Derek growled again, this time at the insult. As he stepped passed the boy he snorted in dislike and walked by and out of the area. He arrived on the path not a few minutes later where the rest of the group were waiting.

The Lord stared at him when he turned around, his brow knitted in an emotion Derek couldn’t decipher, though it was probably distrust or hatred considering a wolf was a man eating creature at times. He stepped closer to the human, trotting slowly towards the man until he was at his side. he seemed confused at this and the Lycan only barked up at him, watching as his brows loosened into realization.

Derek wanted to stay with the pups, to rais them alongside the humans, meaning he’d stay with the Lord. He was the only stark, bar from the wife, without a Direwolf. He could fill that part until he needed to shift back into his own human form.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) I also takes requests.


End file.
